Mère indigne !
by Miki Aren la reine du monde
Summary: Mathieu travaillait tranquillement avant de recevoir la visite d'une famille peut commune. Il va alors retrouver un ami de youtube dans un lieux étrange, mais un secret bien plus lourd va lui faire découvrir les facettes d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas... Où très peu. [bipoltwix], [matoine] et [dieux en tout genres]. ATTENTION ! Présence de drogue et réglement de compte !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous bande de poulet au curry !**  
 **Voici une petite fcs de quelques chapitre né d'une discussion avec ma chère maman d'amour que j'aime de tout mon coeur : Bipolxire ( mon autre maman elle est occupé à se bourré la gueule et à rêver de bataille de boobs avec sa femme.)**  
 **Du coup cette discussion est partie beaucoup trop loin... Et j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire une fic ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**  
 **Bonne lecture mes oisillons !**

 **...oOo...**

Mathieu tournait l'épisode 103 d'slg, depuis maintenant plusieurs heure et s'apprêtait à faire une pause, lorsque son portable vibra sur sa cuisse.

De: Antoine

« FAIS GAFFE ! »

Intrigué par le message, Mathieu allait demander des explications lorsque sa sonnette retentit.

«Putain, c'est bien le moment !» Grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte et tomba nez à nez avec deux gamine qui devait avoir entre 12 et 15 ans.

«Mon dieu... Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez les gamines ?!  
-Déjà tu vas nous parler sur un autre ton mon garçon . Rétorqua la plus grande à la moumoute bleu d'un air blasé.  
-Ouais d'abord ! Petite bite va ! Ajouta la plus petite au cheveux châtain courts en tirant la langue.  
-Ok, donc les filles ont va mettre les choses au point rapidement : je suis chez moi, je parle comme je veux, ensuite se ne sont pas deux gamine immatures qui vont faire la loi dans mon appart' et pour terminer...»

Les yeux de Mathieu dérivèrent alors sur une nouvelle venue un peu plus grande au cheveux rouges ,essoufflée qui s'immisça entre les deux filles, embrassa la plus grande et caressa les cheveux touffus de la plus petite.

«Du coup j'ai pas compris vos motivation les filles... Je suis pas contre l'idée de le séquestrer, elle fit un petit geste en indiquant Mathieu, mais j'ai pas compris pourquoi vous vouliez aussi son chat !  
-T'occupe maman ! Répondit la plus petite, On t'expliquera après, on a pas le temps... Tu as bien attachée Antoine ?»

La rousse acquiesça et offrit soudain un merveilleux sourire au youtuber face à elle avant de demander avec la plus grande gentillesse :  
« Excusez-nous pour le dérangement... On peut entrer ?»

Mathieu crut halluciner en entendant la question de la demoiselle. Elles parlaient de le séquestrer lui et son meilleur amie et de kidnapper son chat et elle pensait sérieusement qu'il allait les laisser entrer avec un sourire digne d'un bisounours ?! Elles étaient vraiment malades ?!  
Les dites malades en ayant marre d'attendre sur le palier de l'entrer décidèrent de passer à l'action.

La jeune fille à la moumoute sortie alors un mini taser de sa poche et alors que Mathieu s'apprêtait à refermer la porte en hâte, elle le planta dans sa cuisse, déchirant son pantalon et lui brûlant la peau tandis que le youtuber se jetait par terre sous la douleur en poussant un cri digne des meilleurs castras de la planète. La plus petite s'avança alors près de la pauvre chose à ses pieds, et sans aucune gêne, donna un grand coup dans la virilité de l'adulte humilié. Elle s'écarta de quelques pas, contempla son oeuvre un instant et rejoignit enfin ses aînée dans l'appartement qui étaient à la recherche de l'enfant du démon.  
Rapidement trouvé dans une corbeille de linge sale, le chaton n'opposa pas tant de résistance, étant entrain de dormir en toute innocence.  
Le coup castrateur de la gamine ayant fait perdre connaissance à Mathieu, la grande rousse n'eut plus qu'à le hisser sur ses épaules, alors que sa femme portait le chat bien éloigné de la fillette allergique.

«Allez ! En route vers notre chez nous !» Cria cette dernière contente que son plan se soit passé sans problème.

 **...oOo...**  
 **Du coup voilà !**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, me donner des conseils etc...( je suis encore une pauvre petite gamine ;)**  
 **Viola ! C'était votre reine pour vous servir ! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey bande de sans amies !**  
 **Nous voici aujourd'hui pour la suite de Mère indigne ! Comme vous l'aurez compris, j'ai de l'inspi quand je déconne avec mes mamans, ce qui arrive assez souvent xD... Du coup voici la suite !**  
 **( avant ... La review anonyme : g - 2 14 en : Même si je t'ai déjà répondu... Va manger des sushis au Nicaragua Mathilde mon petit steak ! voici la suite ;))**

 **Viola ! en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

...oOo...

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant et trois jeune filles entrèrent d'une démarche chaloupée.

La réceptionniste, dont on ne connaîtra pas le nom, les accueillit avec un sourire beaucoup trop hypocrite en leurs donnant la clé de leurs lieu de vie. La plus grande fit abstraction du rictus malsain de la blonde en saisissant le petit trousseau tandis que ses deux amies lançaient de regards noirs à sa propriétaire.  
Elles se dirigèrent enfin vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, avant d'y pénétrer pour se rendre dans leurs appartements.

Une petite musique douce et agréable se diffusa au moment ou les portes se refermèrent. Un silence confortable s'installa alors que la cage métallique amorçait sa monté.  
À environ la moitié du chemin, la jeune fille à la moumoute bleu prit la parole d'une voix neutre en se tournant vers ses coéquipière.

«Bite ! Déclara-t-elle plus ou moins enjouée.  
-Bite !» Répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

L'ascenseur rouvrit enfin ses portes tandis que les filles en sortait pour se diriger vers leurs appartement. La plus grande ressortit la petite clé et l'inséra dans la serrure.

...

Une jeune fille au long cheveux bouclés blonds se trouvait affalée sur un canapé légèrement taché d'on ne sait trop quoi et regardait Ninjago d'un très mince intérêt.  
Un bruit de porte fortement claquée attira son attention qu'elle ne démontra point.  
Elle décela alors plusieurs bruits de pas (qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, étant dos à la porte d'entrée), et deux petites mains fraîches se posèrent alors sur ses yeux chocolats.

«Devine qui s'est ! S'exclama une petite voix fluette dans son dos.  
-Miki ? S'est bon vous avez ramenés Mathieu ? Demanda la grande blonde.  
-Oui s'est bon ! On a aussi ramené le chat ! S'écria une voix présente à l'autre bout de l'appartement, alors que les petites mains s'écartèrent des son visage.

La propriétaire de ses mains vint s'affaler au côté de son aînée avant de reprendre la discussion.

«Au fait 'belle cousine'... Ta femme elle est ou ?  
-Toujours au même endroit ! Elle a pas bougée ! Répondit la dite belle cousine à la petite gamine de douze ans avec laquelle elle partageait son précieux canapé.  
-Chouette ! Sourit-elle. ... Mais un jour tu devras m'expliquer pourquoi tu te fiches de voir ta femme lécher les toilettes de sa petite cousine !  
-C'est parce qu'elle me trompe avec tout le monde !... Je veut bien être compréhensive mais franchement ! Elle l'a même fait avec ta mère !»

La plus petite baissa les yeux en se remémorant se moment douloureux de son existence. Une voix l'appelant la sortit de ses songes et elle reprit son sourire lentement en se levant.

«Bon... Bah j'ai bien aimée parler avec toi Mandra, mais j'ai du boulot !» Conclut-elle avec un clin d'oeil en se dirigeant vers la voix lointaine, tandis que la jeune femme reportait son attention sur le dessin animé face à elle.

La gosse se dirigea alors vers le fin fond de leurs appartement ou ses génitrices s'affairait à attacher Mathieu, son chat et à préparer les 'questions' qu'elles lui poseraient au moment venu ( à Mathieu, pas au chat !).  
La plus grande a cheveux rouges termina d'écrire le texte avant de crier d'une voix quémandeuse.

«Rain ?! Tu peux m'apporter un jus de fruit s'il te plaît ? »

Un silence fit place suite à sa question avant qu'une jeune fille au cheveux blonds et courts d'environ quinze ans se présente à l'embrasure de la porte, munit d'une canette de coca (pas fanta lol ) et d'un regard noir.

«Et avec le sourire s'il te plaît ! Rajouta la rousse traumatisée par son refus catégorique de l'épouser.  
-C'est sa !» Grogna la petite esclave.

...oOo...

 **Viola ! Dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**  
 **Gros zoubi à vous et à votre famille si vous en avez ! ( je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre était tout à fait un règlement de compte envers ma cousine pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir jusqu'ici !)**  
 **Reviola ! À la prochaine ! C'était la reine du monde, pour vous servir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut bande de bite ! Viola enfin le chapitre 3, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Je tiens à préciser que (pour cette fic, et pour toute les autres) les personnes et personnages que je met en scène ne m'appartiennes pas ! (et c'est bien dommage !)**  
 **Viola ! Je vous laisse lire !**  
 **.**  
 **g - 2 14 en : Si j'ai des lectrices orphelines, je me devait de leurs rendre hommage! Voilà !**

 **...oOo...**

Une jeune homme châtain se réveilla lentement, poignets et chevilles liés à la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il papillonna quelques instants des yeux, éblouit par la lumière pure et blanche d'une ampoule Ikea. De fortes douleurs à sa cuisse et à ses parties génitales le réveillèrent entièrement, alors qu'il percevait de légers chuchotements à sa gauche.  
La lumière blanche s'éteignit soudainement, faisant presque paniquer le prisonnier. Il resta plusieurs secondes dans le noir complet, se demandant si il allait mourir dans cette pièce plutôt qu'une autre. Mettant fin à ses cogitations, des pas et d'autres chuchotements retentirent, et au moment ou il ferma les yeux pour feindre un sommeil profond, une lumière, beaucoup plus forte que la précédente illumina la salle.  
Les voix se firent plus fortes, des bruit de porte et de chaises retentirent, et alors qu'il tentait d'entrouvrir une paupière en toute discrétion pour connaître ses geôliers(e), un bruit semblable au son d'une forte claque retentit et marqua sa joue d'une couleur rouge la surprise, il rouvrit les yeux et aperçu les trois jeune fille qu'il avait vu avant de s'évanouir sur son palier.

Celle qui venait de le frapper était la dernière qui était arrivée. La grande rousse au t-shirt ACDC.

«C'est bon les filles ! En fait il était réveillé ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers ses collègue.  
-Crotte ! J'aurai adorée lui balancer un seau de glaçon sur la figure !» Grogna une jeune fille plus petite au cheveux brun et à la barrette jaune qu'il ne reconnue pas tout de suite.

Il tourna la tête de quelques centimètre et aperçu un gilet à poil bleu accroché au mur qui lui fit faire le rapprochement.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur la pauvre petite conne qui l'avait fait souffrir à l'entre-jambe. Elle portait trois chaises empilés qu'elle lâcha et plaça alignées devant lui. Il aperçu alors sur le seul meuble de la pièce, à sa droite,(une étagère noir d'environ un mètre sur un mètre) une boite bleu remplies de petits condiments n'ayant pas l'air très appétissant.

«hé connard ! T'as pas finit de loucher sur ton goûter ? Tu l'auras bien assez tôt ! Grogna-t-elle.  
-Ton vocabulaire s'il te plaît Miki ! Gronda la brune à la pincette canardman.  
-Mmm, pardon maman... Mais il l'a mérité !  
-... Oui j'avoue, il l'a mérité cet enculer !» Conclut la jeune femme en tapotant gentiment la joue du dit enculer avant de s'asseoir sur la première chaise à sa gauche.

Sans plus attendre, les deux autres se placèrent à ses côté, de sorte à ce que la gamine immature se retrouve face à lui, pour son plus grand désarrois.

«Alors, on va commencer vite, comme sa on finira vite ! Commença la plus âgée légèrement enjouée.  
-J'ai tellement hâte ! Déclara Mathieu d'un air et d'une voix blasée.  
-Toi tu la ferme et tu réponds à nos questions. Rétorqua la gosse.  
-Putain gamine, tu sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de t'en foutre une !  
-Non je sais pas, et personnellement je m'en bat les steaks.  
-BON ! Il serait peut-être temps de commencer ! Coupa de nouveau la brune, c'est pas comme si on avait d'autres trucs à faire ? Hein miki ?!»

La dénommée détourna le regard du jeune homme, et passa en mode boude. Celui-ci en profita rapidement pour détailler plus précisément ses trois geôlières.

La brune qui venait de les interrompre était plutôt petite, sa propre taille tout au plus et avait donc les cheveux bruns, mi-longs, assortis d'une pince à cheveux canardman.  
Il avait cru comprendre que la gosse s'appelait miki. «Un nom beaucoup trop mignon pour une sauvage pareil !» pensa-t-il. Elle avait les cheveux courts, châtain clair et sa coupe était tel qu'on aurait pu confondre sa tête avec une grosse boule de poil. «Ridicule !».  
La troisième par contre semblait l'apprécier un peu plus. Ou juste ne le détestait pas. Elle était bien grande face au deux autres, et elle le dépassait sûrement de quelques centimètres. Elle possédait donc des cheveux roux, pratiquement rouges couper mi-longs.

Il fut coupé dans ses observation par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

«Merde. Bon désolé les filles, c'est l'heure des médocs d'Antoine... Je vous laisse avec lui ? Demanda Miki en se levant précautionneusement.  
-Ouais, c'est bon, on gère ! Répondit la brune. Mais toi tu vas y arriver ?  
-Ne sous-estime pas la reine du monde !» Finit-elle avec un grand clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la pièce.

La porte grinça avant de laisser place à un silence, lourd. Silence que Mathieu n'hésita pas à rompre, tiraillé par l'appréhension et la curiosité.

«Qu'est ce que vous lui faites à Antoine ? Demanda-t-il, livide.  
-Ça, tu le saura bien assez tôt !» Répondit la rousse accompagné d'un sourire particulièrement pervers.

 **...oOo...**

 **Viola ! C'était le chapitre 3 !**  
 **Alors oui, certains me diront 'Ho gningningnin, sa n'avance pas c'est tout pourrit !' Et moi je leur répondrait de bonnes grâce : Va chier, et puis sa viendra dans le prochain chapitre !**  
 **Reviola ! Gros kiss les namis !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey bande d'asticots en boite ! Nous voici pour la suite !... Et au menu : Une légère torture comme vous l'espériez ! Pas de review anonyme, mais je précise pour Bipo que j'ai une idée du moment ou on fera manger des poutines et son chat au matoine !**  
 **Viola ! Bonne lecture mes démons !**

 **(ha voui... On est déjà à 163 vues, je trouve que c'est trop, donc je prends sa comme un bug du site ^^** (en français sa veux dire merci ) **)**

 **...oOo...**

Des pas résonnèrent dans le corridor, et une porte grinçante laissa voler une plainte sonnant comme la délivrance pour les prisonniers. La porte rebelle laissa échapper un fin rayon de lumière qui vint se poser délicatement sur les joues souillées d'un jeune homme enchaîné. C'était un homme brun, d'une trentaines d'années environ. Il était plutôt mignon malgré ses doutes, mais pour l'heure, il ressemblait plus à un mort ensanglanté qu'à un prince charmant, car en plus de ses cernes monstrueuses et de son teint maladif, il laissé apercevoir des coups plus ou moins profonds de couteaux, de multiples bleus, des marques de brûlures, et d'autres signes peu ragoûtants. Le halo de lumière disparu rapidement pour laisser place à une silhouette sombre. Un gémissement d'impatience se fit entendre alors qu'une voix naïve y répondit.

«Sa y est, je suis là, du calme.»

...

«On va aller droit au but : tu es là pour t'excuser.  
-C'est une blague ?! Et je devrais m'excuser de quoi d'abord ? S'indigna-t-il.  
-De... De quoi déjà Bipo ?  
-De plagiat.  
-De plagiat ?! Mais j'ai plagié personne !  
-Hé ho ! On est pas ici pour t'accuser de quoi que ce soit ! On est ici pour t'entendre t'excuser ! Reprit le rousse.  
-Mais vous rêvez mes petites dames ! Déjà j'ai rien fait, et puis même si j'avais plagié quelqu'un, si il n'a même pas le temps, ni les couilles de me le dire en face, s'est que c'est pas si important !  
-Bon... On étaient partis sur une discussion civilisée, mais c'est comme tu voudras ! Termina la plus petite.»

Elle sortit alors un petit couteau-suisse de sa poche et le plaça sous la jugulaire du jeune homme abasourdit. Elle appuya légèrement, faisant couler quelques perles écarlates du cou du vidéaste, alors que sa camarade reprenait calmement.

«Alors... On fait toujours sa tête de mule, où on coopère gentiment ?  
-Mais... Il stoppa lui-même sa phrase en décelant le brin de folie caché dans les yeux de ses geôlières.  
-Mais quoi ? Appuya Bipolxire.  
-J-Je voulais juste savoir... Qui m'accuse de plagiat.»

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent discrètement d'un air perplexe, et, d'un accord silencieux, répondirent à leurs prisonnier.

«Nous !»

Et alors que le châtain dévoilait de grands yeux exorbités par la surprise, la plus petite empoigna plus franchement son arme et l'enfonça d'un coup sec dans la main de Mathieu, bloquée sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, le nain hurlait déjà à en perdre haleine, et même si cela faisait légèrement mal au tympans des demoiselles, elles restèrent concentrées sur les réactions prochaines de leur otage. Tandis que le jeune homme commençait à s'étouffer entre ses larmes, Twix se rapprocha de sa benjamine et lui chuchota, perplexe :

«Tu devrais peut-être lui retirer le couteau ?  
-Quoi ?... Ha oui oups !» Fit-elle en arrachant l'arme de la main gauche du châtain.

Et alors que sa compagne s'autorisait un facepalm grandiose, la petite brune brune perçu quelques murmures entrecoupés de sanglots du côté de l'adulte enchaîné.

-"J-je... Pardon ! Pardon excusez-moi ! Je ne le referais plus !» S'excusa-t-il, tout en relevant la tête pour y déceler la fin de son supplice.  
Mais au lieu d'un regard d'empathie et de remerciement, la jeune fille le regarda avec une moue plus que déçu.

-Qu-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ... Il tourna les yeux vers la rousse. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?» Demanda-t-il en regardant les deux adolescente par alternance.

Elles le regardait d'un air royalement déçu, et alors que le jeune homme croyait en avoir finit, l'aînée sortit une lame de nulle part et et la rapprocha lentement de la plaie en hémorragie.

«Tu m'as déçu mon petit Mathieu... Mais sa ne va pas nous gâcher notre plaisir, hein chérie ?  
-Oui, je pensais qu'il tiendrait au moins dix minutes... Mais tant pis !  
-Quoi ?! Mais vous m'aviez dit que-  
-On t'a rien promis du tout chouchou ! On t'a juste dit pourquoi tu étais là !» Coupa Twix en plongeant la lame dans la main gorgée de sang de son sous-fifre.

Mathieu cria quelques secondes d'une voix qu'on aurait dit anesthésiée avant de s'évanouir sous les regards déçus et hautains des jeunes filles.

«Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire, chérie, commença la plus grande : Dé-ce-vant !

 **...oOo...**

 **Du coup voila ! Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais avec de la torture... Pareil, je sais pas si j'écris bien ce genre de chose ( comme les lemons ) donc désolé si c'était pourris ! ^^'**  
 **C'était la reine du monde, à la prochaine bandes de poilus !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Même si ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas donnée de nouvelles à propos de cette fic, voici la suite, que ça vous plaise ou non ! x)**

 **Je vous laisse des à présent... Bonne lecture les enfants ;3**

 **...oOo...**

Un lit douillet. Ça lui avait manqué ! Mais pour l'instant, il rêvait. Il rêvait de choses très étranges... Avec des sushis, des nems, des abonnées folles... Soudain, une douleur vive au niveau de sa main le réveilla en sursaut alors qu'un cri de douleur émanait de ses cordes vocales. Il se redressa suite à sa grande torpeur sur les oreillers colorés de sont lit deux place et décida de faire le point sur ce qui lui arrivait.  
Des douleurs le prenaient au niveau de sa main gauche et de sa cuisse, toutes les deux bandées par des bandages chirurgicaux.  
Une forte migraine et des sueurs froides vinrent le stopper dans ses observations, alors que quelques coups résonnaient depuis la porte placée à son opposé.  
Il tenta de sortir quelques mots comme 'entrer' ou 'allez-y' mais son mal de crâne redoubla et les lettres moururent dans sa bouche. Mais malgré l'absence de réponse, la personne derrière la porte jugea qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire et pénétra dans la chambre simplement éclairée par l'aube nouvelle.

Mathieu porta alors son attention sur le nouveaux venu qui, il en était sur, n'allait pas pouvoir rendre sa journée plus mauvaise. Et la jeune femme qui venait d'entrée, dotée d'un plateau repas bien garni ne le fit pas douter.

«Heu, bonjour ?» Hésita-t-elle en s'avançant prudemment vers le lit.

Les mots résonnèrent violemment dans la tête du vidéaste, tel un marteau-piqueur, tandis que la jeune fille déposait le plateau sur une table près du lit.

«Ça va aller, calmez-vous. Prenez un Doliprane...» Suggéra-t-elle en tendant un petit cachet et un verre d'eau à son hôte. Notre schizophrène acquiesça et ingurgita le petit médicament sans se douter d'une quelconque tromperie de la part de la demoiselle qui semblait tout à fait sincère.  
Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquels la jeune fille avait pris le temps de se poser sur une chaise à proximité du lit. Le mal de crâne de l'adulte commença alors à diminuer sous le regard patient et serein de la demoiselle.

«Ç... Ça va mieux ?» Osa-t-elle après avoir laissée le temps à Mathieu de se familiariser avec les lieux.

Le plus petit parut surpris en entendant la question avant de sembler redécouvrir la présence de la blonde.

«Je... Oui, je crois que ça va mieux... Répondit-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

-Super !... Heu... Vous avez besoin de quelques chose ?» Hésita-t-elle d'un ton plus timide.

Un grognement sourd surgit soudain vers Mathieu avant que celui-ci ne commence à rougir suite au bruit. La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que l'homme détournait les yeux de gêne. La blonde regarda à sa droite et le châtain remarqua en regardant dans la même direction qu'une horloge se trouvait accrochée en haut de la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Elle affichait onze heure trente.  
L'invitée parut surprise et se leva dans un geste souple et rapide avant de se diriger en hâte vers la sortie. Elle se retourna et éclaircit quelques peu l'esprit du nain avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

«Si vous avez faim, votre petit-déjeuner et votre déjeuner se trouve sur le plateau, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver, je suis juste à côté !»

...

Les murs tanguaient autour de lui. Sa vision se brouillait perpétuellement et les quelques sons qui lui parvenaient semblaient comme étouffés dans du coton. Une douleur vive le prenait au niveau des épaules, mais même avec la plus grande conviction du monde, il ne parvenait pas à en connaître la provenance. Il sentait ses jambes et ses genoux frotter contre le sol et n'arrivait pas à identifier sa nature. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était du caoutchouc ou bien du béton. Quelle différence de toute façon ? Il ne sentait plus ni ses jambes, ni ses genoux. Il ne sentait plus rien.  
Un bruit strident vint se loger dans son crâne mais ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Comparé à tout se qu'il avait enduré, il aurait pu confondre ce grincement ignoble avec la plus douce des mélodies, mais autre chose attira son attention.  
Il ne se trouvaient plus que deux dans la pièce. Un lit centrale deux-places, une petite table portant un plateau garnit, une armoire, une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et le levé du jour, mais plus que deux. Deux personnes qui se connaissaient.

«M-Mathieu ?  
-Antoine ?!»

 _'Que le monde est petit'_ pensa-t-elle cachée derrière son ordinateur avant de ricaner telle la grande méchante d'un dessin animé.

 **...oOo...**

 **Viola les enfants ! Encore une fois, si ça n'avance pas, et bien je... Je vous offre un cookie et je vous anus !**  
 **Gros bisous et à la prochaine, c'était Miki, votre seule et unique loutre reine du monde ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo les enfants ! Voici encore aujourd'hui la suite mère indigne !**  
 **Malgré le fait que j'ai bien aimée écrire ce chapitre, il sera l'un des trois à installer une ambiance un peu plus sombre sur l'histoire, donc pendant quelques chapitre, vos petits sourires s'en iront sûrement au Nicaragua...**  
 **Mais bref ! Je vous souhaite tout de suite une bonne lecture !**

 **...oOo...**

 _«Maman, maman, maman ! Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc ! Cria la petite en balançant nonchalamment son sac de cours sur la table du salon._

 _-Dit-moi tout chouchoute ?! Répondit son aînée de quelques années affalée sur le canapé._

 _-Il y a un vilain monsieur qui m'a plagié !_

 _-Ha bon ? Et en quoi il t'a plagié ?_

 _-Il m'a volé le scénario du cat-world-end !_

 _-C'est vrai ?! Et qui-est-ce ?_

 _-C'est... Mathieu Sommet !»_

 _..._

Une petite rousse d'une quinzaine d'année marchait seule dans un couloir sombre et lugubre. Les quelques néons qui éclairaient le chemin grésillaient au contact des rares insectes qui venaient brûler leurs ailes trop près des lumières aveuglantes. Les pas rythmés de la demoiselle résonnaient sur les murs étroits tel la mesure d'une ode macabre. Elle finit par arriver au bout du couloir et saisit une petite bille noir qu'elle glissa dans un petit trou caché en bat à droite du cul-de-sac face à elle.  
Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre avant que le mur ne s'ouvre en deux dans un grondement sombre.  
Elle pénétra dans la grande pièce qui venait de se dévoiler avant que les battants ne se referment derrière elle.

«Ô, dieu des spaghettis volant ! Je viens faire mon rapport !»

Une vive lumière éclaira la grande salle jusqu'à présent plongée dans le noir tandis que la jeune fille, éblouie, s'avançait de quelques pas. La pièce était gigantesque, personne n'aurait pus croire qu'un petit couloir si sobre et lugubre abritait une si grande et si belle salle. Ses yeux se portèrent rapidement sur le centre du lieu, à environ dix mètres d'elle. Elle s'avança encore de quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller devant son maître incontesté. Elle baissa les yeux et patienta jusqu'à ce que la chose lui dit de se lever.

«Qu'as-tu donc à m'apprendre que je ne sais point, prêtresse de mon culte ? Demanda une voix sombre et caverneuse.

-Nous avons rassemblé le Matoine, Ô dieu tout puissant. Répondit-elle d'un air victorieux.

-Bien. Et qu'en est-il de mes ennemis ?»

La jeune fille parut troublée par la question, mais malgré les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent l'interrogation de la chose divine, elle reprit contenance et répondit d'un ton ferme.

«Je suis toujours liée au deux filles dont je vous ai parlé, mais je ne crains que la QOTW ne se doute de quelques chose.

-CESSE DE L'APPELER COMME ÇA ! Le grondement résonna plusieurs instants sur les murs de la salle alors que la demoiselle baissait la tête en signe d'excuse. La divinité se calma rapidement et reprit d'un ton plus calme. Je suis, et serais ton seul et unique dieu jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et ce n'est pas un pauvre homme trop poilus ou une gamine immature et ridicule qui te fera douter de ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Jamais mon Seigneur. Vous avez ma parole.

-J'espère bien. Laisse moi à présent, et rapporte-moi des résultats précis la prochaine fois. Je compte sur toi, ma petite twix.»

La demoiselle opina de la tête, se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décisif.

...

Mathieu sauta littéralement du lit et accourut à grands pas vers son ami qui avais l'air bien plus mal en point que lui. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença à observer les multiples plaies qui couvraient son corps. Antoine fit alors un effort sur-humain en s'adossant à la porte avec ses bras, alors que le nain s'agitait dans tout les sens pour trouver un moyen de stopper, ou même juste d'atténuer la souffrance de son bro.

«J-Je... T-Tu as besoin de quelques chose ?! De l'eau ou je sais pas quoi ? Demanda-t-il entre tous ses grands gestes inutiles.

-M-Mathieu... tais-toi.»

Et sur ses mots, le chevelu se cambra et se crispa avant de déposer ses mains sur les joues du schizophrène et de joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste et doux.

 **...oOo...**

 **Viola ! C'est sur ce bizou et ce chapitre minusculement plus court que je vous souhaite des bonnes vacances les choupinous !**  
 **Gros bisous et à la prochaine ! Sur ce, c'était la reine du monde, pour vous servir !**


	7. Chapter 7

**BON-SOIR ! Je suis la reine du monde, HA-HA ! Voici le chapitre 7 de mère indigne ! o.O**  
 **Je voulais juste préciser que j'installerais peut-être bientôt des dates de sortie parce que ça commence à bien faire les chapitres qui sortent après deux mois d'absence... Du coup viola !**  
 **Yé wous souhaite oune tlès bonne lectoule !**

 **...oOo...**

La lueur pâle et sinistre de la lune éclairait la petite rue sombre d'où résonnait des bruits de pas et d'éclaboussures. Le blanc inquiétant de l'astre semblait se refléter sur chaque gouttes de pluies et chaque flaques d'eau présentes dans la ville, y comprit dans les yeux des rares passants qui revenaient, boitant et complètement bourrés, de soirées.

Les perles d'eau frigorifiantes se jetant sans vergogne sur ses vêtements trempés, une jeune fille brune de taille moyenne avançait rapidement sans se soucier des flaques de liquide éparpillées sur le trottoir. Un sourire malsain était fixé inlassablement sur ses lèvres tandis que ses pupilles offrait une parfaite définition du terme 'impatience'.

Elle tourna au coin de la rue pour déboucher sur une avenue bien plus espacée, mais pas plus fréquentée pour autant. Elle marcha encore quelques mètres avant de pénétrer dans un petit café à première vu peu rempli et sur le point de fermer. La jeune demoiselle s'assit alors sur une petite table au fond de la salle et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre tout en ignorant les regards interrogatifs des trois, voire quatre dernières personnes présentes. Il était vingt-trois heure cinquante-six. La brune commanda un capuccino en découvrant qu'elle était légèrement en avance. Elle commença à boire tranquillement et sereinement mais regardait tout de même l'heure assez souvent en attendant que les minutes passent.

Le son d'une cloche lointaine résonna à ses oreilles alors que les aiguilles de sa montre se rassemblaient pour indiquer d'un parfait accord le douze de son bracelet.

La porte d'entrée grinça après quelques secondes pour laisser entrer un homme barbu à la chevelure improbable. Il ne s'arrêta pas un seul instants pour détailler les lieux et s'avança d'un pas rapide et sec vers la petite brune. Il s'assit face à cette dernière et commença à lui parler d'une voix étonnement normal, voire même légèrement douce.

«J'aurais une petite question mademoiselle...

-Je vous écoute ? répondit-elle avec empressement.

-Est-ce que... Vous aimez les dauphins ?

-Hé bien... Je préfère sans doute les capuccinos.»

Et sur ces mots, la jeune fille finit sa tasse d'une traite avant de se lever et de sortir, suivit de près par son maître.

* * *

Mathieu réfléchissait comme il n'avait jamais réfléchit auparavant. Des tonnes de questions lui broyaient le cerveau en une migraine insoutenable. Il reprit un Doliprane tout en continuant ses recherches dans les placards et les meubles présents dans la pièce. Il fit rapidement le tour en constatant que la chambre était malheureusement presque vide.  
Il avait réussit à dégoter trois couvertures dans un placards, des draps de rechange dans une boite sous le lit et un paquet suspect de chocapics présent sous la table de nuit.

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le lit ou il avait installé son ami après qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes. Il le regarda d'un air triste alors que qu'Antoine murmurait des choses dans son sommeil, aussi profond soit-il.

«M... Mathieu...»

Le dénommé sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant son prénom sortir des lèvres du chevelu. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé avant de s'évanouir...

 _«C'est parce qu'il t'aime imbécile !_

 _-Non mais sa va pas ?! c'est mon meilleur ami !_

 _-... Ha ouais, c'est pas faux...»_

La dernière réplique de sa voix intérieure le laissa perplexe. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle continue de le harceler en lui parlant d'amour et de petit nounours kawaii telle une mauvaise fanfiction, mais non. C'était vraiment étrange...

 _«Hé, chuis toujours là !_

 _-Mais sérieux t'es qui bordel ?!»_

«Mathieu ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? L'interpella une autre voix venant cette fois si de la réalité.

-Hein quoi ?! Ho, heu... pardon Antoine, je réfléchissais...»

Le brun le regarda d'un air interrogatif et légèrement amusé avant de reprendre un peu plus sérieusement.

«J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Hé bien, à en croire l'horloge accrochée là-bas, je dirais deux heures environ...

-D'accord...

Un silence pesant et lourd s'empara de la pièce avant que le plus grand ne reprenne la parole, peu sur de lui.

-Mathieu, je... Je voudrais te remercier de... M'avoir sauvé.

-Tu rigoles ?! T'es mon meilleur pote, je t'aurais jamais laissé là ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es dans cet état là ?

-C'est... Une longue histoire... Mais on a pas le temps de discuter. Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Et vite ! Il tenta de se redresser mais arbora bien vite une grimace de douleur tandis que son ami stoppait ses ardeurs autant mentalement que physiquement.

-Wow, tu vas surtout te calmer bien vite, péter un coup et m'expliquer tout ça ! De toute façon c'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller bien loin avec ta tartiflette d'os cassés !» Fit-il en le remettant correctement sur l'oreiller.

Le brun soupira et finit par capituler avant de commencer son récit.

 **...oOo...**

 **Viola ! Du coup un chapitre un peu plus long, mais avec plus de dialogue... Et puis chuis désolé bipo mais je pense que je ferais la suite de ta partie au prochain chapitre !**  
 **Reviola ! Et je rajoute que sans vouloir me venter, j'ai réussie à placer le mot tartiflette dans cette fanfic !**  
 **Gros bistouille ! C'était miki, votre seule et unique loutre, pour vous servir, HA-HA !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey les enfants ! Ça faisait longtemps hein ? . Comment ça osef ?!**  
 **Bref ! Je dédicace ce chapitre à mes deux mamans qui ont enfin put se faire des papouilles en vrai... La prochaine étapes : Toute la petite famille ;3**

 **Viola ! je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture 3**

 **...oOo...**

 _Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami alors qu'une larme dévalait ses joues en laissant derrière elle un sillon salé et acre. L'autre papillonna des yeux en sentant une chaleur inconnue s'immiscer dans tout son corps. Le brun cru halluciner en voyant son dessinateur préféré revenir à lui, si il avais su qu'un simple baiser aurait sorti son petit ami du coma, il n'aurait pas attendu une seconde !_

«Miki ! Appela une voix, d'une pièce plongée dans le noir.

-Mmmgrou ! Carbonara...

-Miki bordel réveille-toi, on a pas le temps ! Twix va pas tarder à ce réveiller !

-Maieuh ! J'étais en train de rêver d'Unstyo...

-J'm'en fiche Miki, lève-toi et habille-toi vite !» Termina la voix alors que des pas se déplaçaient dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes passèrent à peine dotées de bruissement de tissus avant que deux silhouettes ne sortent de la pièce pour déboucher dans le couloir. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie de l'appartement à pas de loup sans se douter de l'absence de la personne qu'elles redoutaient tant.

La nuit était plus douces que sa précédente, mais malgré les étoiles présentes et éparpillées dans le ciel, des nuages s'obstinaient à obstruer le ciel dans des grondements sombre et sinistre.

La plus jeune tentait vainement de suivre l'allure que prenait sa camarade alors que cette dernière trottinait joyeusement à quelques pas d'elle. Elles empruntèrent un chemin que la petite brune semblait connaître sans soucis et arrivèrent rapidement dans le petit bar qu'elle avait visitée la veille. L'aînée guida sa cadette vers une petite table pour trois personnes, cachée au fond du lieu, à l'abri des regards.  
La brune héla un serveur et commanda une fois de plus un délicieux capuccino, alors que la plus petite (absolument pas majeur, je vous le rappelle ) demanda un verre de vin blanc en toute simplicité. L'attente fut de courte durée et les demoiselles purent rapidement bénéficier de leur boisson offerte par la maison. La fille au cheveux châtains releva d'ailleurs ce détail auprès de sa mère qui esquiva furtivement la question en plongeant son regard sombre au fond de son café.

Soudain, telle une anguille furtive dans les eaux profondes de l'Amazone, un homme vint interrompre leur petit tête à tête en s'installant bien tranquillement à la dernière place qu'il restait à la table.

«Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Commença l'homme barbu d'un ton chaleureux. Est-ce que vous appréciez les dauphins ?»

Bipolxire ne laissa pas le temps à sa cadette de répondre, et s'empressa d'acquiescer.

«Oui beaucoup ! Mais nous préférons tout de même les capuccinos !

-Mais pas du tout ! Les dauphins ne sont que des sales violeurs ! Et puis -»

La petite se fit cependant arrêter dans sa phrase par un coup de pieds plus ou moins douloureux en plein dans son tibia discrètement dissimuler sous la table.

«Bien. Reprit l'homme un peu plus sèchement cette fois. Rentrons dès à présent dans le vif du sujet si vous le voulez bien.»

Les deux fangirls perdirent alors leurs sourires et leurs mine joyeuses au détriment d'un visage et d'une voix sérieuse avant de débuter une discutions presque trop mature pour elles.

«Nos intérêts convergent, commença Bipo en lançant un regard à sa fille, c'est pourquoi il serait bien plus intelligent d'allier nos deux unité.»

La plus petite sembla chuter en pleine bataille mentale alors que l'adulte au cheveux et à la barbe folle paraissait serein, voire même m'enfoutiste.  
Après quelques instants de silence, la plus petite releva la tête et rendit sa réponse.

«J'accepte, mais temporairement. Fit-elle en tendant une main à l'Ermite moderne. 

* * *

Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent sur une pièce plongée dans le noir. Leur possesseurs, après quelques secondes, réussit à distinguer une autre respiration que la sienne.  
Il se leva et marcha droit devant lui à pas de loup. Il arriva bien rapidement à l'extrémité de la pièce et détailla le mur devant lui du bout des doigts. Il frôla soudain un interrupteur qu'il actionna, baignant alors la pièce dans une lumière douce et chaudes.  
Pourquoi chaude ? Ce n'est qu'une lumière me direz-vous. Mais hélas, lorsque l'on est nu et sans aucuns atouts, chaque parcelle de lumière est égal à la plus reposante des chaleurs.

Son regards croisa celui de l'homme qu'il venait de réveiller.

«Antoine ?!  
-Mathieu ?!»

Les deux amis restèrent ébahis quelques secondes avant que leurs neurones daignent se reconnecter.

«-M-mais qu'est ce qu'on fait chez moi ?! Demanda le plus petit.

-Il n'y a que ça qui te dérange ?! On est chez toi certes, MAIS POURQUOI À POIL ?!»

 **...oOo...**

 **Voilà ! Ce chapitre ce finit encore sur une fine remarque d'Antoine... (et j'ai rien à rajouter... )**  
 **À si ! Cette partie sera un endroit réservée à mon égo... J'ai placée carbonara dans cette fic et j'ai participé au financement de la saison 3 d'unknown movies avec plus des trois quarts de ma tirelire... RIP mes 70 balles...**

 **Viola ! C'est tout pour moi ! Sur ce, c'était miki, votre seule et unique loutre reine du monde, pour vous servir ! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoooo ! Mais ne serait-ce pas mon retour que je vois au loin ? Ho mais si ! C'est bien lui !**  
 **Bon bref, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à par si je vous dit que je cherche une fin potable pour cette fanfic, mais là encore...**

 **Bon bref ! Paix à vos âmes et bonne lecture 3**

 **...oOo..**

Un silence de mort s'installa suite à la remarque d'Antoine avant que des bruits de pas ne se fasses entendre. Une silhouette sombre se dessina à l'angle du mur du salon et un ricanement sournois força les deux amis à se tourner vers sa provenance.

«Bonsoir ! Fit une voix un poil familière. Comment allez vous ?»

Les deux hommes restèrent abasourdis quelques secondes devant la prestance du nouveau venue. Un miaulement aigre manifesta la présence d'un félin quelconque alors que l'invité reprenait posément.

«Vous devez sûrement avoir plein de questions... Installons-nous autour d'un petit thé si vous le voulez bien ?

-Heu... On peu peut-être s'habiller avant, non ? Interrogea Mathieu soudain étrangement gêné par sa nudité.

-Non, je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire...

-Si ! Si ce sera nécessaire. Intervint Antoine un peu dérouté.»

Le brun souffla pour acquiescer et un miaulement de chat plus tard, les trois humains et le félin était regroupés dans le salon autour d'un café ( faute de thé !). Une aura assez pesante trônait dans la pièce, mais le petit châtain avait trop de question pour s'en préoccuper.

«Du coup ! Si ont les posaient ces questions ?! Fit-il avec empressement.

-Je vous en pris, après tout je suis la pour ça. Répondit l'hôte doté d'un sourire amusé.

Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un air hésitant avant que d'un commun accord, Antoine ne pose la première question à l'homme qui semblait sortir d'une autre réalité.

-Bon heu... Pour commencer par le début, pourquoi les trois petites connes nous ont «kidnappés» ?

-On rentre dans le vif, j'aime ça... Et après un silence pesant et un regard des plus dérangeant, unsterbliicher répondit enfin : Elles voulaient votre mort.»

* * *

Une demoiselle en chemise de nuit se réveilla tranquillement et se leva en s'étirant tel un petit chaton tout doux. Elle se frotta les yeux et passa une main dans sa chevelure brune tirant sur le rouge. Elle sortit de sa chambre sans se soucier du vide présent dans son lit à ses côtés.  
Elle traversa bien vite le couloir et atterrit dans la cuisine ou une blonde aux cheveux courts faisait la cuisine. Cette dernière se retourna pour saluer la nouvelle venue mais sursauta et détourna le regard en reconnaissant Twix.

«B-Bonjour... Fit-elle d'un ton gêné.

-Salut Rain, dis tu n'aurais pas vu Miki et Bipo ?

-Elle ne dorment pas ? Interrogea la blondinette.

-Non, je ne les ai pas croisées, en tout cas Bipo n'était pas dans la chambre...

-Elles ont sûrement du laisser un mot, comme d'habitude. Susurra la cuisinière en ronchonnant.

-Oui, j'imagine, je verrais ça après !» Conclut-elle avec un magnifique sourire qui fit frémir la plus âgée.

Sur ces mots, elle avala rapidement son petit déjeuner, pris une douche et s'habilla pour sortir. Elle prit l'ascenseur et sortit une petite clé qu'elle inséra dans une serrure sous un des numéros des étages. Elle la tourna et l'ascenseur descendit à l'étage -10.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux bruns se posait sur sa divinité favorite avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille devant cette dernière. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour sortir ses mots mais le Monstre de Spaghettis Volants la stoppa dans son élan en la coupant avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée.

«Relève toi, Twix, et accepte mon choix. Résonna-t-il d'une voix sombre.

-Quel est-il ?

-Nous sommes en guerre.» Sur ces mots, trois silhouettes rentrèrent dans la salle du trône du M.S.V. derrière la brune, et sans présentation aucune, elles s'agenouillèrent aux côtés de la demoiselle.

Enfin, d'un son sourd et étouffé les voix des êtres présents dans l'immense pièces résonnèrent comme pour signé un CDI de mort.

«Matoine, ton règne est terminé.»

 **...oOo...**

 **Vioala ! Donc comme je vous l'ai dis, ce sera peut-être bientôt la fin, mais avant ça, je compte sûrement faire un chapitre bonus, sans aucun rapport avec l'histoire, ou j'en profiterais pour faire un résumé x)**  
 **Vouala vouala ! ( ha oui par contre, je vais partir en colo pendant 3 semaine sans téléphone ni ordis, donc la j'ai une excuse pour être en retard !... Et je vais à la Japan Expo aussi... Venez me faire des calins, j'aime beaucoup ça les calins ! '^' x)  
**  
 **Gros bisou à vous, c'était la reine du monde, pour vous servir ! 3**


End file.
